


His Clandestine Sanctuary

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, England (Country), Erotica, Hand Jobs, Home Alone, Horny Teenagers, London, M/M, Masturbation, Nigerian Character, Original Fiction, Originally posted on fictionpress - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queer Youth, Sensual Play, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship, privacy, secondary school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Tabuwe Hatton, a 16-year-old Nigerian-UK boy finds a new way to relieve the stress of school.
Relationships: Tabuwe Hatton/Howard Edwards
Kudos: 3





	His Clandestine Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> My most recent original story. Did not receive any recognition on Fictionpress and figured it be more better received on A03. Hope you enjoy it. If you would like me to write a spin-off, comment below. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Being a new Secondary School, Tabuwe Hatton hadn't met any boys he wanted to be with. The sixteen-year-old was in effect of this, frustrated how he hadn't gotten any in a while. He had only gotten oral sex anyways. From the time his sexual interest fell onto guys at age thirteen, Tabuwe was trying to save his virginity for the perfect guy. Tabuwe attended the King’s Cross School for Boys, and his family lived about twenty minutes away from the main campus, so his parents felt there was not need to waste money on a dorm. Anyways, today was filled with long pointless lab reviews and exams making me tired and stressed out. Sadly, this was slowly becoming almost a daily chain of events. Coming home a long day of school made Tabuwe even more stressed. _I need to bloody relax_. School was really killing him emotionally, mentally and physically. His back hurt from wrestling that very day while his head was pounding, and his lanky legs were about to give out on him. Arriving home late around 3 PM, Tabuwe went into the bathroom upstairs and put his IPhone on the music doc next to the tub, preparing to run a hot rejuvenating bath. While the water grew warmer, Tabuwe listened to his favorite Pop playlist. The current _One Direction_ song that was playing really got his mind going.

Tabuwe found himself thinking of his Chemistry professor, Howard Edwards, he was a brunette green-eyed man only on his late twenties. Despite being five years his junior, the teen’s mind always entertained the thought that maybe they could work something out one day, even if it would always be a fantasy. Sliding all his school clothes off, the boy got in the tub after turning the jet system on. It had four powerful jet vents like a whirlpool. The boy gladly slid in and let the currents massage his weary yet piqued body. Soon, Tabuwe found himself nonchalantly touching his dark warm skin imagining that it was Edwards long white fingers gliding across his needy skin. Tabuwe’s cock yearned for some attention. He rubbed over the hardened length it around with two fingers not getting enough pleasure. He nearly gave up and twirled his fingers through the powerful jet current. It almost felt like a vibrator and a multiple hand massage all in one. Suddenly Tabuwe got the idea to face one of the jets and open his legs up so it was lined up with his hole. It tickled a bit at first. Then Tabuwe got an inch closer so he was relaxed, and he felt the current get stronger than before. It gave an electric like shiver through his legs up to his 8” cock. Tabuwe got closer and couldn't help but to let out a pleasured moan.

Unexpectedly, Tabuwe heard his Dad knock on the door and he quickly retreated down beneath the soap suds into a less scandalous position.

"Yeah Dad?" Tabuwe asked in a near startled voice keeping his fingers crossed his Dad wouldn’t enter.

"I'm leaving to go visit Aunt Leona, okay?" his Dad asked in response.

_Perfect_ , Tabuwe thought. _Now I could really get into this without having to be quiet_!

"Yeah cool Dad-I’ll see ya later then."

"Bye son, I'll be back in about two hours."

"Alright."

Tabuwe waited patiently until his Dad left, listening to his footsteps walking away from the door and down to the first floor. Once the front door closed and the running motor sound carried away from the house, he sighed in relief that he could now enjoy his private time again. Tabuwe was home alone now. He got even closer and the pleasure of the invasive pulsating water felt amazing against his cock and ass. He closed his dark brown eyes thinking of Professor Edwards putting his legs in the air, licking and flicking his long tongue around his sweet virgin hole.

"Oh god." Tabuwe moaned out as he got even closer. Inching to the actual vent putting his legs higher in the air until he let his hole hit the vent making the teen’s back arch. The Nigerian-British lad was close to climaxing. Tabuwe was so aroused by now that he began bucking his hips against the vent. 

"Oh god fuck me! Yes, my love, my God- fuck me baby! Oh, I want more!" Tabuwe screamed out in pure pleasure, this was really setting off erotic bombs throughout his body. The teen’s teeth clenched as Tabuwe rotated his hips around it getting every bit of his cock and hole exposed to the feeling. He propped himself up and let it go just above his actual ass hole where it was at its most sensitive. Tabuwe’s body locked and he couldn't even moan. The boy’s wanton mouth was wide open only letting out cries of pleasure, until he came six times, letting out a loud shuddering moan feeling the blush creep up onto his cheeks and chest. Still Tabuwe was far from finished, he needed more. Boldly, he turned the power up and reached over the tub with his dark arms latched around it for leverage and bucked his hips harder against the vent. 

"Oh, my Fucking God yeah! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! I'm going cum Howard yes!" Tabuwe moaned determined to release the last loads he sought to unleash.

The sixteen-year-old let out whispers and cries as the current continuously and seemingly licked, prodded, and sucked on his needy ass. Tabuwe felt his thighs tremble and his toes involuntarily curled. The water’s muscle-soothing current just kept tickling and playing with the boy’s sensitive cock. Tabuwe pulled himself up in the tub so the currents grazed against his ass hole and that move really struck home. 

"Oh Lord baby Howard, fuck yes! Fuck that right ass… Oh yes Howard fuck me!" Tabuwe moaned. He couldn't help but to start talking dirty again to the imaginary vision drawing out within his head, it felt beyond the ordinary world. It was like an amazing anointing that couldn't be felt until you were touched in just the right spots. Tabuwe felt a nice warm liquid shoot out his thickened tight cock as he clenched every muscle in his body as his last shot let loose into the water. Tabuwe pulled back rubbing his cock around to calm his trembling body down feeling the cum still oozing out and he happily licked his fingers tasting the sweet liquid. Cleaned and satisfied, he turned the vents off and relaxed, in the tub, finding his new way to relieve stress the perfect mechanism for any rough school day


End file.
